Vessels Oneshots
by Eediva
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots and drabbles that fit in the Vessels Verse. Will be updated here and there.
1. First Words

Title: First Words.

Summary: Each child has a first word, some are rather dull and stick to the basics and others, well just read.

Rating: PG

Notes: You'd have to read Vessels Trinity to get this so, yeap, basically goes from Vessels II

* * *

Johnny's first word was naturally 'choe' **AKA** shoe, and he was a chubby eight months old at the time. The youngster had an obsession with shoes of all sort, often surrounded by the few pairs of shoes his father, cousin and uncles owned trying to get them on his own little foot.

Of course Sam drew the line when he tried to eat the various shoes, which usually followed with a tantrum by the baby, who'd rave about 'my choooooeeee!'

Trinity was the first of the triplets to speak, almost eight months. The family was sitting out in the backyard having a barbeque, when the oldest of the triplets called for her father. She had called out to Castiel with a sob after taking a tumble to the ground, reaching up at him and finally, once her small hands were wrapped around his neck she mumble into his ear, loud enough for all to hear; 'baba.'

Castiel started to sniffle with pride as Dean coaxed the baby into calling him daddy. Soon enough, the Winchesters and their several guests roared with laughter when Trinity looked at her father and said, "Mama."

Needless to say, Dean was not impressed.

Robbie was almost ten months when he was found in his cot, covered in milk while an empty bottle was tossed to the ground. Castiel let out a huff and sighed, "What did you do Robbie?"

"Mess," Robbie replied as he chewed on the bottle's open lid

Castiel was not impressed neither.

And then there was Lumy. Dean and Castiel were growing worried as he was over a year and hadn't muttered a single word. The pair encouraged him in several ways such as reading him books and watching kid shows, but still he remained silent other then random gurgles of delight or anger.

But then, finally at thirteen months, while sitting on Lucifer's lap watching Dexter the boy finally spoke.

Of course, with an uncle like Lucifer, it was only destined for the boy's first word to be 'fuck.'

And again, Dean was most certainly not impressed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that!

Peace and chicken grease!


	2. Three men and a girlie

Title:Three men and a girlie...

Summary: Sometimes, being the only girl in the family sucks.

Rating: PG

Notes: Vessel verse.

* * *

When Trinity was almost fourteen, she woke up with a strange cramp like feeling in her lower abdomen. The young girl ignored the pain, and strolled out of her bedroom but not before kissing the poster of some man named Jared Padalecki...

She skipped down to the kitchen, where she could hear her father singing Led Zeppelin while her other father complained about the burnt toast. The smell of pancakes insulted her nose as she entered the kitchen.

Uncle Sam, her cousin Johnny and two brothers Robbie and Ben sat at the table as Castiel placed a plate filled with pancakes in the middle of the table before he sat beside Robbie and filled himself a glass of juice. Trinity grabbed her mug which was filled with coffee; two sugars and cream thanks to Dean. The girl was a coffee junkie like her father.

She sat next to her uncle and grinned back at him as he plopped a pancake onto her plate.

"So what are you lot gonna do today?" Sam asked, knowing the kids were on school holidays.

"Going to the beach!" Trinity said, grinning. She was dying to show off her new bikini, which she had snuck past her father a week earlier. If anyone told the girl five years earlier that she'd be wearing tasteful miniskirts, dresses and bikinis she would have laughed at them while Dean would have killed them...

"How?" Castiel asked; there was no one to take them.

"I'm taking them," Ben informed, "Dad, I'm taking the Impala."

"What!? No, take the friggin minivan!"

"To the beach? I don't think so," Ben scoffed, "Kat has the car; otherwise I'd take it. Married life is a bitch."

"Ha, you chose it," Dean grinned, only to be silenced by a glare from Castiel.

"Where's Lumes? Robbie, go wake him up!"

"You go wake him up!" Robbie said, "He kicks me when I try and wake him up!"

"So kick him back!"

"Ben! Stop encouraging their fighting!" Castiel scolded.

"Sorry," Ben grinned. Trinity stood up as she stuffed her final piece of pancake into her mouth. Just because she was turning into a girlie-girl, didn't mean she couldn't eat like a pig. She quickly made her way to the bathroom, her mind filled with the word GHD and curls which were going to be washed out by the seawater.

But natured called first.

* * *

As Sam and Dean argued over who was going to wash the dishes, Castiel cleared the table with an eye roll as Ben, Johnny and Robbie plotted a plan to scare the crap out of a sleeping Lumi.

"Johnny, fill a bucket with warm water, and Rob, grab some ice," Ben grinned, "I'll get dad's shaving cream and a-"

"**!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Castiel dropped the dish in his hands; it fell on the table with a crack as the six males stared at each other and then raced towards the bathroom.

"Trinity!?" Castiel cried as he tried aimlessly to open the locked door. "What's wrong?!"

"_Go away!"_

"Baby, open the door," Dean called, staring at Castiel with worried eyes.

"**No!** Leave me alone!"

"Don't make me kick the door down!"

"Dean!"

"What!? We have to get her out!"

**Ding dong.**

"Who the hell is that!?"

**Ding dong.**

"Get lost!"

**Ding Dong.**

**Ding Dong.**

**Ding Dong.**

"WAIT!!" Dean screamed, it rang three more times. "Rob, go answer the door."

"But-"

"Now!"

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

"Alright! I'm coming!" Robbie made his way to the front door but found himself being pushed out of the way by a crazy-haired angel, followed by a grinning Lumi. "Aunty Gabby!"

"Gabriel," Sam smiled, in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to my niece," Gabriel smiled, pushing an startled Castiel from her way. "Got any food? I wouldn't mind a ham and pineapple sandwich."

"What's wrong with our baby!?" Dean asked. Before Dean could get an answer the angel disappeared through the door, with a flutter of wings. "DAMN IT! GABRIEL!"

"SHUT UP AND GET ME MY SAMMICH! AND GET TRIN SOME CHOCCY!"

His brother, nephew and sons headed off, giving the angel and her niece some privacy. Dean growled but then resigned, "I'll get her damn _sammich..."_

"I- I'm..." Castiel stared at the door his daughter was hidden behind. Dean walked back and took his angel's hand.

"Gabby's looking after her," Dean said, gently. "We can't do everything, but at least we have a huge family to count on."

"Why would T behave like that? She seemed terrified..."

"She'll be fine, angel, come on," Dean chuckled, "Let's get your nutty sister her sandwich and Trinity some chocolate."

* * *

The archangel stared at her sniffling niece, wondering how the hell she was going to approach the child. Gabriel smiled; she wasn't a child anymore, actually. The girl was growing into a young woman. It felt to Gabriel as though she was only born yesterday, but then being an angel of a billion years old, thirteen years was a dot in time.

"This is so embarrassing," Trinity sniffled, "How the hell am I meant to ask dads for tampons or pads!?"

"With your mouth?" Gabriel shrugged, Trinity glared up at her aunty angrily. "You could always ask Jo or Ellen, or Missouri, or Katarina... or even your uncle Sam. I'm sure he used them at one stage, your father always says he suffers from PMS."

Trinity giggled, before she spoke with a sniffle, "Will you get me some today?"

"Two steps ahead of you," Gabriel said, pulling out a box of bright orange tampons and a soft packet of pads. "Don't ask me how the tampons work, I've never had to use either. I think your suppose to hammer them in or something."

Trinity cringed, "I think I might stick with the pads for now. Aww, but I can't swim... OH GOD! Everyone's gonna know! Lumi's gonna make fun of me!"

"He says anything, I'll poke him," Gabriel yawned, "Would you rather go shopping instead? I heard there's a new shoe shop in New York. We can go there through the angel express."

"Yeah! Let's go shopping!"

"I'll give you a moment alone," Gabriel smiled, "I'll talk to your dads, and eat my sammich."

Trinity cringed again and shook her head.

"Darling, they're worried," Gabriel said, "Besides, they are your daddies, they'll understand. They probably feel like idiots for not talking to you to begin with..."

"Okay, but don't tell them I cried!" Trinity implored.

"I won't," Gabriel smiled, as she stood up scratching her head. "If you need anyone to talk to again, just pray, and I'll be here in a wing's beat, okay?"

"Yeah," Trinity nodded, as she stared at her auntie's terrible hairdo. If they were going to New York, she wasn't gonna walk around with a head from the eighties. "Aunty Gabe... can I fix your hair?"

It was Gabriel's turn to cringe as she saw the GHD in Trinity's hand glaring at her.

"Awww, crap. Can I at least eat my sammich first?"

* * *

Hehe, that was fun, poking fun at Sammy.

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	3. Trick or Treat

Title: Trick or Treat.

Summary: Lucifer and Ben take the triplets and Johnny trick or treating

Rated: PG

Notes: Yes i know Halloween was last month but I forgot to post it. The kids are around eight.

* * *

"Will you four hurry the hell up?" Lucifer screeched, he stood on the bottom level of the Winchester home, dressed as an angel complete white robe, a halo and wings. Ben sat on the bottom step sighing, as he tapped his foot impatiently, dressed as Frankenstein's Monster. The pair were babysitting the triplets and Johnny as well as taking them trick-a-treating. Sam, Dean and Castiel had been invited to a Halloween Party and the devil and Ben were roped into babysitting.

"Coming Uncle Lucy," Lumi said, as he ran down the stairs. Lucifer gave him a small glare but then ruffled his nephew's long hair. The youngster had chosen to dress up like Wolverine from the X-men; his favourite superhero. Trinity came down next, dressed in a black robe and a cone hat and wart; a witch. And finally Johnny and Robbie slowly lumbered down, dressed as Siamese twins, or as Sam snapped at Dean several hours earlier; 'conjoined twins.'

It was a difficult task but the 'twins' managed to get down the staircase in one piece.

* * *

They had been to three houses and already their pumpkin baskets were filling up with candy goodness. Even Lucifer had his own bucket which was filled with several lollies, but much to his annoyance not one person had given him a mintie, and well, it was pissing him off.

"Trick or treat!" the triplets cried.

"Oooh my, don't you all look precious!" the old lady gushed, as she grabbed Lumi by the cheeks and squeezed. Lucifer snorted as the boy batted her away.

"Ouch! I better get extra candy for that!" Lumi said, when she poured a fountain of fizzy candy into each one of their containers. "Awesome!"

"Thanks Grandma!" Lucifer grinned, "But no minties?"

* * *

"Apples? You're giving my nephews and niece apples?" Lucifer snapped, "What the hell!? They're dads can get them apples! This is an outrage!"

The door was slammed in his face, as the triplets looked up at him with doe eyes. Johnny was already munching his apple and following Ben to the next house. He had pulled himself out of the Siamese outfit, it was driving him nuts.

"Uncle _Lucifa_," Robbie whimpered, sniffing sadly. Trinity had large tears rolling down her face and Lumi hid his own face deep into Lucifer's stomach. "We want candy."

"Well, no treat; then he can have a trick," Lucifer said.

And with that, number 4 Everglade terrace was covered in mouldy potato, egg, toilet paper and condoms, which Lucifer explained were balloons for adults.

* * *

Finally, containers over flowing, the small family made their way back to their home. Lucifer let the kids in and watched as they put the sweets away and headed to bed eyes shut and exhausted. Ben settled before the TV and switched it on. An old film called _the Ring_ was on.

"I'm gonna go check on the squirts," Ben said, "And then lets dig in!"

"Alright," Lucifer grinned. "We should do this every year!"

"Totally!"

Best part of Halloween for Ben and Lucifer was eating the best of the triplets and Johnny's sweets.

The worst was the Halloween hangover the next day.

* * *

Peace and chicken grease

Afro!


	4. Girls are Nuts

Title: Girls are nuts.

Summary: Bullies suck.

Rating: PG.

Notes: Vessel Verse

* * *

"What the hell happened to your cheek?!" Lumi's voice echoed in the empty school hallway as he towered over his older but smaller brother. He was almost six foot seven while his brother stood at a measly five foot nine. Trinity stood between her two brothers, Robbie's head held in her palms as she examined the shiner developing on his cheek. "And if you try and feed me some cock and bull story about walking into a door again, I'll give you a matching bruise on the other side!"

"It's nothing!" Robbie hissed, quietly. "Mind your own damn business!"

"Rob," Trinity said, firmly. "This is the third bruise you've had in two weeks. Spill the beans or I'll tell dad! And I mean Cass!"

"Blackmailing is illegal," Robbie replied, "And I don't care, go awa- oh no!"

"Hi geek breath!" Trinity and Lumi looked over their shoulders and found Kasey Whitman strolling past them casually sneering at their brother. Her black hair shone in the little light that entered the hallway. Robbie blushed as she disappeared and both his siblings turned to face him shell-shocked.

"Kasey!?"

"A girl!?"

"Shut up!"

"You got your ass kicked by Kasey?!"

"Awww, this is embarrassing!"

"Shut up! You two aren't helping!"

"Well, yeah I don't hit girls!"

"I do!"

"I don't want you to hit her Trinity!"

"Ask her out!"

"What!? Lumi, of all the dumb things you've said, this has taken the-"

"You're the geek getting his ass kicked by a girl!"

"And as if she'd date him anyway," Trinity scowled.

"Yeah, good point, chicks like to look up at their dates, not down," Lumi chuckled.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Robbie snapped as he turned around and stomped out of sight.

"Look what you did!"

"Me! You mentioned his height!"

"You said she wouldn't date him!"

"She's a tart anyway!"

"I agree, let's go kill her!"

"Lumi!"

* * *

"Stupid jerks," Robbie sulked as he hid himself behind the largest tree in the entire school. He was unable to see anyone, and no one could see him. He pulled out a packet of skittles from his bag and shoved a handful, greedily into his mouth. "I'm not even short!"

"Uh, yes you are," Robert screamed and a rainbow scattered around him. A girl chuckled and Robbie looked up to see his tormentor smirking at him. "You know, for the son of the great Dean Winchester, you really are a wuss."

"Oh, go away!" Robbie grumbled. She giggled annoyingly as she sat down, and snatched the packet of lolly packet from his hands. "Hey! Give that ba- woah!"

The young teenager found himself lying flat on his back with the young girl sitting on top of him, her lips suddenly smacked around his, aggressively. He blushed ten shades of red as she pulled herself off him, smirking in delight. He scrawled back to the tree staring at her wide eyed as she reapplied her strawberry flavoured lip-gloss.

"Sorry about the cheek... and the shoulder... oh and the cut on the forehead, that one was an accident," Kasey smiled. Robbie still stared, head tilted, blue eyes wide and confused, unbeknownst to both of them he look just like his father; Castiel, only with dark blonde hair.

"Do- do you normally hit guys you like?" Robbie asked, his cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"Only the ones I really like," she whispered in his ear, before planting a kiss on his bruised cheek. He blushed again, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"I- I'm... I- what?"

"Bye Robbie," Kasey grinned, as she stood up, "I'll come and pick you up Friday night, at seven."

Robbie stared at her retreating figure bewildered. What in the blue hell just happened?!

"Uncle Sammy wasn't kidding," Robbie murmured to himself, "Girls are crazy."

* * *

"Hey," Dean grinned, scratching his greying hair as the triplets and Johnny finally came home from school. "How was your day? Rob? What happened to your cheek?"

"He got hit by a girl," Lumi replied, before adding with a whisper. "Wuss."

"Shut up," Robbie muttered.

"No, not that, the shiny red crap on- OH! haha! You sly dog! Someone's being naughty!!" Dean laughed, "Thats my boy!"

"What?" Robbie asked, before he ran into the hallway and stared at his reflection in the nearest mirror. There on his darkened cheek was a splodge of red lipstick shining at him. "I'm gonna kill her!"

* * *

Robbie has his uncle Sammy's taste in women apparently...

Peace and chicken grease!!

afro


	5. Girls are Nuts II

Title: Girls are Nuts part II

Summary: Johnny's issue with women.

Warning: Child abuse.

Rating: PG

* * *

The first time Johnny laid eyes on Amy Ziprock, it was like looking at an angel. With her long flowing blonde locks, and crystal blue eyes and sweet smile on her pretty face, she was easily mistaken for an angel.

(Of course, considering the angels he did know, such as Gabriel with her wacko fuzz ball of a hairstyle, and uncle Azrael with his mullet, and creepier still, uncle Uriel, who was large, dark and had a scary death glare imprinted on his head. And then there was Uncle Raphael who was the clumsiest angel he had met, except when he was bowling, and his uncles Cass and Lucifer, the human angels. Castiel was probably the sanest of the lot, while Lucifer was the craziest, even crazier then Uncle Michael!)

So due to his knowledge of angels, he knew Amy Ziprock could not be an angel; and even though she made his daddy smile like never before, he knew she had to go!

But how to get rid of a woman like her!?

* * *

The first day she had the rest of the family, she hit off immediately with his Uncles Dean and Cass, and even his cousin Ben and the triplets liked her. So while he was sceptical about the woman, he decided to give her chance at least.

But now, he was sitting slack jawed before her; baffled at the change in attitude.

Sam had taken them down to the local mall, where like usual his father let him pick a book from Borders and a toy from Toys R Us before they headed down to food court. His father left to go and grab two salads, for himself and Amy and a Big Mac and apple pie for Johnny.

So the child thought he'd take the opportunity to talk to his possible future mother. He didnt know much about his mother, other then what he overheard; that her name was Ruby and uncle Dean thought she was a bitch. He had asked his father several times but he always refused to comment or changed the subject.

"So, uh, what do you do?" He asked shyly. It was the first time they had been left alone, and Johnny wanted to make an impression. He didn't want to ruin his dad's chance at being happy if he could help it.

"It's none of your business, you little brat!" she hissed, startling Johnny. "Spoilt shit! I can't believe poor Sam is stuck with a brat like you!"

"S-sorry," the boy whispered; dark blue eyes wide and frightened.

"Shut up! You little shit!" she snarled, he nodded bewildered and confused; what the hell did he do?!

_He wasn't loud and rude was he? _

_He didn't ask his dad for the sea monkeys or the book on tigers? _

_Sam offered to get them; maybe he should have said no to them?_

_He was a gentleman wasn't he? Like his dad said he had to be?_

Speaking about his father, the man returned with a tray filled with food which was placed on the table.

"They had no OJ, Johnny, so I got you a Fanta instead," Sam grinned, ruffling his boy's hair as he sat down. The boy nodded faintly, eying the woman nervously as she took no notice of him and began to eat her salad, a smirk gracing her thick lip glossed lips. He picked up his burger and unpeeled it, eating it half-heartedly as his father chatted animatedly to the woman.

His father appeared so excited by the woman, that the boy couldn't find it in his little heart to tell his father of her words; besides _why _would he believe him?

The boy tuned out of the conversation but ten minutes after he finished his food his father nudged him with a smile. It was time to go. He stood up and slowly followed his father and the woman out of the mall.

* * *

Several weeks had past and the strange behaviour continued. Amy was sweet and nurturing towards the boy, if Sam was near or any one of his uncles or cousins. But the moment they had a second alone she'd return back to sneering and putting him down.

Two months past, and he was on his way home, sitting on a school bus alone as his lucky cousins were out of the country with their fathers for a holiday down under. He was chatting animatedly to Jenna and Emma, the twins sitting behind him as he tucked away his maths exam in his backpack. He had gotten a wonderful 98 out of 100 on the test that he was worried he'd fail since he wasn't that great with algebra. But he clearly nailed it, and now was dying to get home to show his dad that he was right about Johnny going well!

Finally, after what felt like hours he barged into his home, calling out for his father happily, waving the paper around.

"Dad! Dad! I passed! I passed!" he screamed, a wide grin covering his face when he froze and looked around, the house was eerily silent. Without his cousins around it was too quiet. "Dad, are you here?"

"Will you shut the fuck up!?" Johnny jumped in fright when Amy appeared from nowhere, pushing him into the corner of the kitchen.

"Whe- where's dad?" Johnny swallowed.

"He went to get some milk," she snapped, her hot breath on his cheek. She looked him up and down distastefully, "You're a mess, and how is Sam supposed to show you off when you look like a shit?"

Johnny's lip quivered as he looked himself up and down. His jeans were slightly torn at the knees, and the sleeve of his white jumper was covered in green and orange paint. He was a mess!

"I- I'm sorry," he whispered, "I- I'll go and change now."

"Get out of my sight, you filthy little brat!"

Johnny was ready to flee when she grabbed him by the shoulder and held him still, snatching the paper in his hand. She peered down at his work and a smile graced her pretty features. Johnny looked up hopefully, maybe she'd see he was that bad, and see that he was smart.

"So, not only are you filthy," she smirked, "You're also an idiot, what the hell happened to the other two points?"

Johnny's bottom lip quivered as his eyes filled up with tears.

"Sam's right," Amy smirked, kneeling down so she was levelled with the boy, "You are a disappointing little piece of trash!"

Johnny let out a stifled sob, as he tore past her only to find his twenty-three year old cousin staring down at him with a narrowed brow and livid face. Johnny felt his heart plummet; even Ben hated him. Tears finally streamed down his face, unable to control the emotions exploding inside him. His body convulsed as he sobbed openly, finding himself pulled into Ben's arms.

"What the hell did you just say to him?!" Ben snarled, as Johnny grasped his older cousin's shirt for any form of comfort.

"I- I was kidding!" Amy was stunned; she hadn't expected Dean Winchester's oldest son to still be in America. "It was just a joke-"

"Bullshit! You call this a joke," Ben screeched as the door opened as Sam walked in milk cartoon in his hands. He looked at Amy to Ben to Johnny and entered father-mode.

"Johnny? What's wrong?" he pushed past Amy and Ben to clutch his son by the shoulders. Johnny let out another pitiful sob and clung onto his father. "What did you say to my son!?"

"I didnt do any- oh screw this!" She finally hissed, as she grabbed her bag, headed to the door and stepped outside, "You're not worth it anyway!"

The door slammed shut as Ben growled after her. Sam gathered his boy in his arms and held him tight. "Did she hurt you, Johnny? Ben what the hell did she do to him?"

Ben stared at the ground, shaking violently before exploding into a detailed explanation. By the time he finished, Sam was gritting his teeth as he pulled the boy onto his lap and held him tight, allowing him to cry until his heart was content.

"Nothing she said was true," Sam said, softly into his son's ear. "You are the most important person in my life, and I can't be more proud then you if I tried. Do you understand me baby?"

Johnny nodded, hiccoughing as he wiped away the tears from his face, furiously. Ben pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to his uncle before taking one for himself.

"Thanks for looking out for him," Sam said, looking up at his nephew. "I can't believe I didn't see what she was doing to him."

"If I didn't overhear her, I wouldn't have known it either," Ben muttered; the day's events had hit home for the young man. "Kid, promise you'll tell someone if someone isn't treating you right."

"I- I will," Johnny nodded, sniffling. "I'm sorry dad. I know you liked her."

"Well, I don't like her anymore," Sam growled, "She's lucky Dean is in Australia! He would have ripped her lungs out!"

* * *

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	6. A Missing Scene

Title: A missing Scene

Summary: A missing scene from Vessels.

Rating: M

Notes: Found this in one of my files, its some fun between Dean and Cass, and Cass's brother, Raphael. Not sure why this wasn't in the fic, but I thought it was cute, so I'm sharing!

* * *

The angel was silent as he slipped closer to the human, their sides touching as Dean moved his arm around the angel's shoulder. This was probably the closest the pair had ever been, and both seemed perfectly serene by the close contact.

They sat in silence for several minutes, until Dean broke the silence with another question.

"Cass, can angels and humans, you know, be with each other?" Dean murmured. Castiel swallowed.

"I don't know Dean," Castiel said, nervously. "We don't really discuss it. Though, we have been warned not to seduce humans. Lust is a sin."

"You want a beer?" Dean asked, randomly. Castiel shook his head. "So you've never fuc- had sex, sorry."

Castiel shook his head, uncomfortably. Dean's hand was massaging his shoulder as the other suddenly pulled Castiel's hand into his grip.

"So what if I seduced you," Dean said huskily in his ear. Castiel's eyes widened. "Will the big guy have a problem them?"

"I beg your pardon?" Castiel asked, his eyes widened.

"Hey, big guy!" Dean looked up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna get it on with Cass, give us a sign if you object. If you don't, close your eyes! No one likes a pervert!"

"Dean!" Castiel scolded, he yelped when Dean's hand ran up his chest and across his jaw line, until it was behind the nape of his neck. Castiel whimpered when Dean brought their lips together, for a short, chaste kiss. Dean pulled away, and turned his body to the TV. Castiel shuddered, was Dean rejecting him? "Dean?"

"I'm waiting, for the Big Guy to flip," Dean said, biting his lip. "I just kissed an angel!"

"I noticed," Castiel whispered, and again Dean pulled him in for a kiss. Only this one was longer, full of need, of tongue and action. Dean slowly manoeuvred the angel to lie across the sofa; still lip to lip as he lay atop him, one leg between the angels bent feet and the other forgotten laying limply across the floor. Dean continued the kissing of the lips, chin, cheeks, ears, neck and collarbone, while his hands roamed freely, providing a gentle massage. Castiel groaned his hips arched forwards; it was surprising how well the two bodies fitted together.

"I gotta get you a new wardrobe," Dean whispered, huskily as he helped Castiel pull of the beige coat, and his own sweater. Both were thrown unceremoniously on the ground.

"What's wrong with my coat?" Castiel asked, kissing Dean under the chin.

"You wear nothing else, babe," Dean grinned, allowing Castiel to work his magic under the humans chin. Dean grunted, as he slid a hand under Castiel's shit and slowly reached up for the hidden nipple.

"I love you," Castiel whispered, weakly shuddering under Dean's touch. Dean paused for a moment, his hand stuck on Castiel's nipple. Castiel held his breathe involuntarily. _Fool!_ He mentally smacked himself.

"Eh, I love you too," Dean finally groaned, his pelvis rubbing against Castiel's. "I want you so bad."

"Dean," Castiel whispered, Dean's hands fumbled with the angel's belt slowly unbuckling it. He pulled it off, and threw it to the ground with the coat. The angel whimpered as he helped the human with his own pants. Dean grunted as he slid them off and tossed them to the ground. He pulled at the button on Castiel's pants when suddenly thunder clashed outside. Castiel jumped up, knocking Dean to the ground, his eyes wide in terror.

"Cass?!" Dean watched as the angel disappeared from view with a flap of wings. "Goddamnit! It was getting good!"

Unbeknownst to them, Gabriel and Azrael were standing nearby chuckling as they fought over the last French fry in the packet.

* * *

Castiel flew hard above the skies his wings beating quickly as he made his way to the Monastery. He landed clumsily and rushed down the gravelly old path, knocking two old nuns accidently.

"Daywono!" a nun screamed at him, her first shaking.

"I'm sorry!" He cried, jumping up a staircase, skipping several steps in the process. He ran into several of his brothers, startling them.

"What's wrong, Cass?" one asked, Castiel wasn't sure who the voice belonged to, he just continued to head towards one of the prayer rooms. He knelt before a stone alter, his head down and eyes cast low; ashamed. Some one entered the dark room; Castiel figured it was either the owner of the voice, or perhaps Gabriel.

"Cass?" it was neither, the voice was new and manly. Not the high pitched voice Gabriel's vessel had. He recognized it, eventually. Raphael was standing behind him. "What's the matter? You look worried, scared even," the blonde knelt beside him, before he planted himself into a sitting position on the stand Castiel was kneeling on.

Castiel didn't reply.

"Has some one hurt you?" Raphael asked. Castiel shook his head as he opened his blue eyes. "Cass, whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"I kissed Dean," Castiel whispered, his eyes widening in fright and he stood up quickly almost falling backwards. "I'm going to hell!"

"Whoa, calm down," Raphael said, also standing up, he walked over slowly to the angel who appeared to be having trouble breathing.

"I'm gonna become a demon! Jesus Christ!"

Raphael smiled slightly placing a hand on the angel's shoulder. The reaction was instant, Castiel's face went serene, and his eyebrows relaxed from the earlier furrowed panic they were in. Raphael sighed in relief; he had never seen Castiel lose control before. Gabriel always said someone stuck a rod up his butt, since he was so stiff and calm all the time.

"Don't use God's name in vain, Cass," Raphael smiled, "its okay, what happened? Start from the beginning."

Castiel breathed out slowly. "In the beginning, there was the-"

"I meant about you and Dean, not creation," Raphael laughed.

"When Dean was born-"

"What happened just now Cass?" Raphael smiled. Only Castiel would begin a story like that.

* * *

"Shit," Dean cursed, as he paced back and forth over Castiel's coat and his pants. It had been over an hour since Castiel disappeared, and Dean was getting worried. His legs were also getting chilly.

"Pants," he said to himself as he slid them on. _Jesus Christ, what if God hurt- no He couldn't have. Shit!_

"Hey Big Guy, if You're listening don't You hurt Cass!" Dean said, in a serious voice, looking up at the ceiling. "What the hell am I doing?"

The human sank to the couch with a sigh, "Guess the waiting game is on."


	7. Open Arms

Title: Open Arms

Summary: A small revelation. A nice short drabble featuring my two fav "OCs"

Rated: G.

* * *

"You know, it was your stupid outstretched arm that knocked me out and broke my nose," Lucifer said, quietly to his Father, as he opened a mintie and popped it in his mouth

"It was my stupid outstretched arm that stopped Philip from killing you," Jesus replied with a light smile as He walked away from His startled son. Lucifer looked down at his bare feet, biting his bottom lip.

"Wait for me," Lucifer said, quickly. The Almighty stopped in His tracks.

"Always."

The devil arose and followed his Father down the path back home, a smile gracing his young features.

* * *

One word over one hundred... sigh...

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	8. Christmas Joy

Title: Christmas Joy

Summary: It's the end of the year and the Winchesters and Singers are celebrating Christmas. With a hoard of angels

Rated: PG

A/N: Vessels Verse

* * *

"Will you keep up!" Bobby snapped, "And put that Mintie packet back! We're here to get Christmas presents! Lucifer! Don't you touch that tree!"

"I wanna go home, this is boring! Why can't I get a present!?" Lucifer whined, as he pushed past an elderly couple and their grandchildren, stomping rather childishly.

"You'll get a present when you shut up," Bobby growled, "Now walk faster."

"How come I can't get Minties," Lucifer whinged, "Ooooh, can I get that!?"

"No," Bobby said, absently, not even looking at the desired object. "Come on, let's get to the kids section. Get something's for the kids."

"What are we gonna get?" Lucifer asked, curiously. The devil turned his head to the left and stared up in awe at the reindeer hanging above his head, "Cool, hey Bobby! I want a-oooff!"

The devil collided hard into a tree, decorated in baubles and ribbons, and moments later the tree toppled over narrowly avoided Bobby.

"Son of a- LUCIFER!"

"It was an accident!" Lucifer whined. "I think I got a splinter!"

"Sir, we've spoken to you about touching the displays," an exhausted teenager sighed, eying Lucifer disdainfully.

"Well you shouldn't put it in the middle of nowhere!" Lucifer snapped, "Look! I got a splinter! I'm suing!"

"Lucifer! Shut up!" Bobby growled, dragging the devil by the ear, "Push the damn trolley and help me find some toys for your nephews and niece!"

"My finger hurts," Lucifer whined, almost sticking the said finger up Bobby's nose in his process to show the hunter. Bobby pulled the devil's hand down and sighed.

"Josh, can you get me a tweezers," Bobby called out to one of the teenagers assisting in the store.

"Yes sir!" the boy called out.

"What's the tweezers for?" Lucifer asked, eyes widening as the boy ran forward with the small metallic object. Bobby nodded his thanks at the kid and grabbed Lucifer's hand, eying the small piece of wood sticking out of the devil's finger. "What are you doing? Move that- gimme back my hand! Bobby!"

"Relax, it won't hurt," Bobby said, his grip tightening around the devil's hand and fingers, before he yanked the splinter out of the palm of the finger. Lucifer squealed as a drop of blood oozed out of his finger. He looked at the hunter bewildered, his palm cradled against his chest. "That was one big splinter... come on, son, I'll get you packet of minties... are you crying?!"

"No!" Lucifer sniffed, pouting, "It hurt!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, buddy," Bobby said, squeezing the devil's shoulder affectionately. "Come on, we'll find something nice for the kids and then you can pick your gift."

"I want the Six Feet Under DVD," Lucifer said, "Michael kisses boys in that."

"Uh, I'm gonna assume you mean Michael Hall," Bobby said.

"Aha, before he was Dexter he was gay," Lucifer nodded.

* * *

"Look what daddy's got his little princess!" Dean gushed as he picked up the nearest baby.

"That's Robbie, Dean," Castiel smiled.

"Why's he dressed in purple!?"

"We've run out of clothes," Castiel said, as he buttoned up Lumi's outfit. "You're daddy's being silly."

"I'll go get the laundry done then," Dean grinned, cuddling Robbie playfully. The baby murmured his approval as Dean kissed him on the forehead.

"I've already done it," Castiel smiled, gently picking up the baby into his arms. "Did you manage to get that game Ben wanted?"

"Yeap," Dean nodded, lifting up a handful of bags showing his lover the gifts he had collected. "I got Sammy a pendant, and Johnny a walker, and- heh, Johnny Walker! Haha, that's a good one. And I got Trinny a pretty little dress!"

"Again! Dean, I'm running out of room to put her clothes!" Castiel sighed, though he was amused deeply. Dean was such a sucker for their only daughter!

"It's a Little Miss Claus outfit!" Dean grinned, "And I was gonna get the boys elves outfit, but they'd look gay, so I got Rudolph outfits instead!"

"You have lost your mind," Castiel smiled, gently placing Lumi into his crib, "Can you change Robbie? I think he has done a stinky winky."

"What the hell is a stinky winky?" Dean grumbled, as he sniffed the air, "Oh, that's a stinky winky! What did you do little guy? And what have I told you about poops? You only do poops when Uncle Sammy is watching you."

"Dean, I don't think he can wait that long to do a poop," Castiel smiled, covering the infant in a warm blanket. It was a pale blue blanket that Ben had brought for each triplets (Trinity's of course was pink) with a small bear embroidered into the soft material. "Nice and warm, my little angel. Now, let me check on your sister, if she has finished her bottle."

"Poey! Robbie, what did you eat!? Did you finish your uncle Sammy's burrito?" Dean chuckled. Robbie gurgled, shivering slightly as Dean wiped the infant clean. His chubby feet kicked at the air as he tried to grab onto his little toes. Dean quickly slipped a clean diaper on, but before he buttoned up the white cotton bodysuit he placed a kiss on each foot. "My little champ, aren't you? Yes you are, daddy's gonna eat you up! Yes he is! A-cotchee coo!"

"There we go," Castiel said, as he covered Trinity. Behind him Dean settled Robbie into his crib, kissing him on the forehead lightly. "Already for bed."

Dean switched off the light of the room, as Castiel turned on the nightlight.

"Good night my little angels," Castiel whispered, as Dean slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his own angel on the nape of his neck. "Sweet drea—eams! Dean!"

The hunter chuckled as he pulled the angel close; groping him as he passionately kissed the angel long and hard. Almost a minute or ten passed and they pulled apart gasping. Dean stared up at the door frame where a cheeky plant was hanging.

"Ben thought he'd be cute," Dean grinned, "Mistletoe!"

* * *

Only four hours remained to Christmas Day, and around a crackling fire place and the large Christmas tree, the Winchesters, Singers and angels sat sipping hot chocolate and marshmallows as Michael told several tales of long ago as the waited for the man of the hour to arrive.

"So there he was, trying to haul the ass towards Bethlehem," Michael chuckled, "Mary was leaning beside it with baby Jesus in her arms, trying to urge the animal forward, and of course Joseph's patience was wearing thin. He got behind the donkey and tried to push the creature forward, at it was then the donkey knelt down, shut it eyes and fell asleep."

"I agree with Joseph, we should have eaten that damn beast," Gabriel grumbled.

"That's cruel!" Sam cried, outraged.

"Ahh, I remember," Uriel smiled, "He urinated on you didn't he?"

"Shut up, Urinal!" Gabriel growled.

"God pissed on you?" Ben asked.

"2000 years ago today was not your day was it," Dean chuckled.

"When's Grandpa J coming?" Ben asked, yawning as he cuddled into the pile of angels sitting around him; his feet resting on Jophiel's lap and head against Haniel's lap. Sam had managed to slip in between Cassiel and Metatron as Sandalphon sat near him carrying Johnny in his lap as he sang a Christmas carol in an extremely high and loud voice.

"Will you shut the fu- hell up!?" Lucifer snapped, "Killing our ears! No wonder Dad ain't showing up, with a voice like that I'd keep away too!"

Sandalphon pouted as Metatron chuckled beside him, "its not funny, stop making fun of me!"

"Oh, leave him alone," Gabriel scolded, "Come here Sandy, give your big sister a hug."

"Okay," Sandalphon shot up happily. But rather than a cuddle, Gabriel knocked him on the head. "OW!"

"Grow a back bone!" Gabriel scolded.

"Ah, Christmas love," Michael smiled. "So Jophiel, May I ask why your hair is green and red?"

"Official colours of Christmas bro," Jophiel replied, "I did have a earring that glows in the dark, but Cassiel took it. So rude."

"I'm tired," Lucifer yawned, "When's Fatty Claus coming."

"After you go to bed," Dean smirked, "Make sure you leave him a glass of whiskey and pretzels by the fireplace."

"I thought Santa liked milk and cookies," Lucifer said, brow rising. "Dad said he liked milk and cookies."

"You know Father was kidding right," Gabriel said, bluntly. Lucifer glared at her but before he could say anything, Jesus appeared smiling down at His children. "It's about time you got here. What did you do, get stuck in the shops?"

"Mistletoe actually," Jesus replied, slyly. "Merry Christmas, My angels... And humans! Now come, I have a treat for you."

"We're gonna visit Santa in the North Pole?!" Lucifer asked, gasping with delight. "I took a photo with him today! He said I was weird."

"Ever the charmer," Jesus smirked, when suddenly the large family found themselves standing outside a barn, as winter snow floated above them and fell to the ground. "Welcome to Bethlehem."

"Wow."

* * *

The family stood around a manger, where a little infant Jesus slept, silently watched by the animals around him. Each barnyard animal stood guard, as sleeping on hay was a young woman barely twenty slept peacefully as a tabby cat slept between her arms and chest. Sitting between her and the baby was a man humming under his breath as he gently kicked a donkey sitting before him.

"Hmoro," he chuckled, as the donkey brayed at him warningly. Jesus chuckled as he walked closer to the man and sat beside him. The man made no notion that he could see the God.

"That's Joseph isn't it?" Sam asked, uncertainly.

"Yes," Jesus smiled, "The one who taught Me everything I needed to know."

"He can't see you, can he?"

"No one can see us," Jesus smiled. "Except for me."

He pointed at the infant who had awoken and was staring directly at Dean. The hunter had approached the crib peering in, awed.

"Jesus Christ," Dean whispered.

"Yes,"

" In vain again," Dean explained, "You were such a cute baby!"

"Toch Hmoro," Joseph stood and pulled the donkey outside with him. "toch, hezena o kikwo d'arbri."

"What he say?" Dean asked, as Joseph disappeared outside. The baby fell asleep once more sucking on his thumb as he did.

"He wishes to gaze at My star," Jesus smiled. Castiel shivered slightly, he was rather underdressed for the weather, though considering he removed his coat and jumper to cover Trinity and Robbie it made sense. Jesus pulled His son close, the touch warming him immediately.

"Who's that?" Jophiel asked when a dark figure crept into the barn.

"Oh no! Demons!" Lucifer hissed, but when the figure moved closer to the crib, the moonlight hit his face, "Oh it's just Cass."

"Huh?" half the crowd asked. They watched silently and captivated as Castiel- the past Castiel magically removed a nail from the manger the Infant King was sleeping in. The angel arose and smiled down at his Father before he back away, and stepped on a sleeping goat.

"Maaa!" outraged the goat arose and Wham! Its head butting straight into Castiel hips, throwing the animal and the angel off balance. Castiel stumbled and knocked a table over, as his future, human self hid his face in embarrassment. Around him the angels and hunters roared with laughter.

"Shit!" past Castiel cursed, as Mary arose and screamed at the angel's presence. "No! Relax I won't! Ow! Hey! Whoa!"

Something beige coloured came flying at him and he ducked. Then disappeared and behind him stood a woman covered in hummus.

"HMORO!" Gabriel screamed along with her past self who was covered in hummus. "That was you!"

By now, all the future comers were rolling around laughing as Castiel hide behind his Father, blue eyes wide.

"I'm sorry!" Castiel whimpered. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Eh, whatever," Gabriel shrugged.

"Come, let us go home, you should all get some rest," Jesus smiled.

* * *

After checking the triplets were still snuggled comfortably in their beds that night, Castiel and Dean snuggled in their own beds, giving one another a loving gift as they lay under the sheets.

They fell asleep peacefully as the sounds of jingling bells and a loud laughter filled the air.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Shut up out there!!" Bobby roared from the window as he fell back into bed with a pounding headache. His door swung opened as Lucifer barged into his room screaming.

"Santa' s gonna eat me! Sam said so! Save me Bobby!"

"Lucifer! Shut up!" Bobby snapped, when the devil suddenly jumped into his bed and snuggled under the bed sheet, "Back to your bed, come on."

"No, I wanna stay here!" Lucifer whimpered, "Please!"

"Oh alright," Bobby sighed, "But no kicking, and stay on your side of the damn bed."

"Okay," Lucifer said before he wrapped his arms around the hunter and fell asleep immediately, snoring loudly. Bobby sighed but wrapped an arm and rested it against the devil's shoulders.

"Good night, you idjit."

* * *

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Ben screeched as he ran down the hallway past Lucifer's room and Sam's room and finally Bobby's. Johnny started screaming immediately as Lucifer fell out of his bed. "Presents!"

"We have to go to Church first," Castiel said, stopping Ben in his tracks.

"Ohh! Can we open one present first?!" Ben asked, pouting. Castiel paused and smiled at the youngster.

"Okay," Castiel nodded. Ben ran off happily. "Just one!"

But it wasn't long before the family sat around the tree opening presents; wrapping paper and ribbon flying overhead. In the kitchen was Gabriel of course, preparing the most deliciously smelling turkey Dean had ever smelt. He was over opening presents, he just wanted to eat and soon enough there they were sitting around a long rectangle table eating happily Jesus at one end of the table and Bobby at the other, while everyone else was scattered between them. The triplets and Johnny slept as they ate, stuffing themselves full of food.

"Happy Birthday," Bobby called from one end of the table, his voice slightly slurred. "And a merry new year! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Oh my God!" Lucifer gasped, "Bobby's Santa! I knew it! I saw you eat the whiskey and pretzels you left out! You're awesome!"

"Yeah, your awesome too!" Bobby slurred, "Cherry Mismas, everyone and have a crappy New Year!"

"I think he means happy," Raphael whispered.

"Its that damn boozsh your Daddy got me!" Bobby grinned, "I only had one ship of it, and I'm pish drunk!"

"Can I have some?" Jophiel asked, excitedly.

"Most certainly not!" Jesus snapped, "Alcohol at your age!"

"I'm three thousand!"

"Still a cherub!"

"Ophanim!" Jophiel sighed.

"Oh, it's like me when I was a teenager!" Lucifer gushed.

"Please, Dad wishes you were like this!" Jophiel smirked.

"He is a smartass, isn't he?" Lucifer growled.

"Yeap," Jesus nodded, "Well, I got to get home."

"What?! Why?" Dean whined, "We haven't popped out the bonbons yet!"

"I know, but I promised My mother, I'd be home," Jesus smiled, "She's making hummus cake, I'll save you a slice Gabriel."

"No, thanks," Gabriel muttered.

"Goodbye, my children," Jesus smiled, "Happy Christmas, be safe until I see you next."

A chorus of goodbyes and happy birthdays followed beside Bobby who bellowed, "Happy Chanukah!"

* * *

Merry Christmas Everybody!!

Am watching the Nativity now, it's nice. Light is glowing on baby Jesus, but for some reason I keep expecting Dean and Sam to pop up...

Peace and chicken grease...

Afro!


	9. SamSam and Deanilah

Title: SamSam and Deanilah...

Summary: Lumi cuts uncle Sammy's hair.

* * *

**Snip, snip, snip, snip**

Sam murmured in his sleep, turning slightly. Johnny and Lumi froze eyes wide, but the older man continued to snore noisily. Without the worry of being attacked by demons or ghosts, Sam had become a heavy sleeper.

"I don't think is a good idea, Lumi," Johnny whispered, his blue eyes wide with fright. If his daddy awoke he'd probably yell at them, or worse... they might get a spanking. Johnny shivered as his younger cousin ignored him and slid the scissors between a long lock of brown hair and:

**Snip.**

"It's okay, Johnny," Lumi replied, "Uncle Sammy will be happy that we fix-ted his hair. Daddy wont call him a girl anymore. Side's he always says that he's gonna cut his hair next week, so maybe he needs encourage-a-ment like daddy Cass says."

"Yeah, you're right," Johnny nodded, pulling the other pair of scissors from his pocket.

**Snip. Snip.**

Long locks of hair fell onto the pillow until the two four year olds slowly slid out of the room, back to their beds, and fell asleep happy with the knowledge that they had done their good deed for the day.

Sam awoke that morning, early, just as the sun rose. And with him woke the whole family as he screamed.

"LUMI! JOHNNY!"

They probably would have gotten away with it, had they not left their labelled scissors behind.

* * *

Heheheeheh, poor Sam

Peace and chicken grease

afro


End file.
